The present invention relates to the field of cold cathode fluorescent lamp based lighting and more particularly to an arrangement in which a balancing transformer is supplied at the end of the lamp physically removed from the driving transformer.
Fluorescent lamps are used in a number of applications including, without limitation, backlighting of display screens, televisions and monitors. One particular type of fluorescent lamp is a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL). Such lamps require a high starting voltage (typically on the order of 700 to 1,600 volts) for a short period of time to ionize a gas contained within the lamp tubes and fire or ignite the lamp. This starting voltage may be referred to herein as a strike voltage or striking voltage. After the gas in a CCFL is ionized and the lamp is fired, less voltage is needed to keep the lamp on.
In liquid crystal display (LCD) applications, a backlight is needed to illuminate the screen so as to make a visible display. Backlight systems in LCD or other applications typically include one or more CCFLs and an inverter system to provide both DC to AC power conversion and control of the lamp brightness. Even brightness across the panel and clean operation of inverters with low switching stresses, low EMI, and low switching losses is desirable.
The lamps are typically arranged with their longitudinal axis proceeding horizontally. In general, even brightness involves two dimensions: uniform brightness in the vertical dimension, i.e. among the various lamps; and uniform brightness along the longitudinal axis of each of the various lamps in the horizontal dimension. Brightness uniformity in the vertical dimension is largely dependent on matching the lamp currents which normally requires a certain type of balancing technique to maintain an even lamp current distribution. U.S. Pat. No. 7,242,147 issued Jul. 10, 2007 to Jin, entitled “Current Sharing Scheme for Multiple CCFL Lamp Operation”, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, is addressed to a ring balancer comprising a plurality of balancing transformers which facilitate current sharing in a multi-lamp backlight system thus providing even lamp current distribution. The lamps are directly connected, either individually or in pairs, across the power supply.
Brightness uniformity in the horizontal dimension is impacted by the existence of parasitic capacitance between the CCFLs and the chassis. As a result of the parasitic capacitance, leakage current exists along the length of the lamps and such leakage further results in diminishing brightness along the lamps' longitudinal axis towards the cold end in a single ended drive architecture. The term single ended drive architecture refers to a backlight arrangement in which the high voltage drive power is applied from only one side of the lamp, which is usually called the ‘hot’ end, and the other side of the lamp is normally at ground potential and referred as the ‘cold’ end. With the increasing size of LCD televisions and monitors, increases in lamp length, wire length and operating voltage associated with the resultant large backlighting systems make the leakage effect more significant, and consequently uniform horizontal brightness across lamps arranged in a single ended drive architecture is more difficult to achieve. In order to obtain even horizontal brightness for each of the CCF lamps, i.e. that the lamps should not exhibit a light gradient along its longitudinal axis, energy has to be alternatively driven into each end of the lamp. Thus, most large backlight inverter systems are configured to support ‘floating’ lamp structures, in which both lamp terminals are connected to a high voltage driving source, with a 180° phase shift with respect to each other, and arranged to be floating in relation to the chassis ground plane.
As described above, a factor in achieving even brightness over a CCFL is the ability to symmetrically power the lamp alternatively at both ends. This is more difficult to achieve as the length of the lamp increases. Among the conventional inverter topologies, a phase shifted full-bridge topology and a resonant full-bridge topology are most commonly used for CCFL inverter applications because of their ability to produce symmetric lamp current waveforms and clean switching operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,187,139 issued Mar. 6, 2007 to Jin, entitled “Split Phase Inverters for CCFL Backlight System”, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, is addressed to an inverter arrangement in which the switching elements are split into two inverter arms that are deployed at separate terminals of a floating lamp structure. Such a concept provides even brightness across the longitudinal dimension of the lamps with lower cost compared with the conventional approach of deploying a full bridge circuit at each end of the lamps, while maintaining the advantages of soft switching operation of the full bridge. Unfortunately, separate inverter circuits are still needed to develop driving power at both ends of the lamp.